In general, this invention relates to a removal device for a biological occlusion and more particularly to a catheter and occlusion engaging element which is adapted to the removal of blockages in hemodialysis grafts.
There are many techniques and devices known in the art for removing blockages in the vascular system and other passageways of the human body.
There is a continuing need for improved devices to meet at least the following objectives.
The first objective is to reduce cost. This is particularly important in recent years where it is clear for safety and sanitary reasons that these will be single use devices. A device, even though it performs a function in some improved manner, will not be widely used if it is considerably more costly than the alternatives available.
A second objective is to provide a device that is simple to use and in a very real sense simple to understand. This will encourage its adoption and use by medical personnel. It will also tend to keep cost low.
The third objective is to provide a device that entails a procedure with which the medical profession is familiar so that the skills that have been learned from previous experience will continue to have applicability.
A fourth objective relates to the effectiveness and thoroughness with which the blockage is removed. It is important that a maim amount of the blockage be removed; recognizing that no device is likely to provide one-hundred percent removal.
A fifth objective concerns safety; a matter which is often so critical as to trump the other considerations. It is important to avoid tissue trauma. In many circumstances, it is critically important to avoid breaking up a blockage in a fashion that leads to flushing elements of the blockage throughout the body involved.
There are trade-offs in design considerations to achieve the above five interrelated objectives. Extreme simplicity and a very simple procedure might over compromise safety. Addressing all of these considerations calls for some trade-off between the objectives.
Accordingly, a major object of this invention is to provide an improved removal device for a body passageway blockage which achieves the objectives of reduced cost, enhanced simplicity, a standard procedure, high effectiveness and a high degree of safety. Most particularly, it is an object of this invention to achieve these objectives with an enhanced trade-off value for the combined objectives.